


After All This Time?

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 Weekly Challenges [31]
Category: BIRDLAND (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Future Fic, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell runs into Bridget years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All This Time?

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - "tattoo"

After almost a decade, Bell comes across Bridget at a bar in another city. She smiles in recognition when their eyes meet. 

They end up talking until the bar closes, until they are asked to leave. Bridget lives close and asks if Bell would like to join her for one last drink. Bell knows no words but yes.

When Bell pulls the sweater gently from Bridget, there is a fresh tattoo across her forearm. Bell runs her fingers over the raised ink. 

“A bird.” Bell finally manages, voice full of wonder. “After all this time?”

Bridget replies with a kiss


End file.
